Doki Doki!
by inkspillxx
Summary: A collection of ddlc girlxgirl one-shots. Send in prompts! Note: contains yuri (lesbian pairings). Set in an AU where its not a game and there is no MC. Sayori is still depressed but not as bad as she was in the game, Natsuki is still a tsundere but not a bitch, Monika and Yuri are not insane, etc. Rated T for possible language. Nothing NSFW.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Confession

Monika had never felt so strange in her life. Just glancing up and down at Sayori gave her goosebumps. She could tell something was up with the innocent pink-haired girl, but she just couldn't describe what.

The girls were gathered in the clubroom. Natsuki trailed after Yuri shyly as the tall girl busied herself making tea. Natsuki had been spending a lot of time around Yuri lately, and although she made excuses about it, Monika knew she was warming up to her.

Sayori, meanwhile, had busied herself writing a poem on a sheet of paper. A slight hum came through her throat, and Monika watched as she scribbled words on the paper.

Happy thoughts

Happy thoughts

Happy thoughts

"Hey, Sayori." Monika sat down in the desk next to hers.

"Hm?" Sayori glanced up from her paper.

"You seem a little distant today. Are you feeling down again?"

Sayori shrugged, doodling circles on the edge of her paper.

"I don't want to bother you about it, Monika. But..."

Monika smiled gently. "I don't mind at all, Sayori. I just want to help."

Sayori paused.

"Why?"

Monika bit her lip.

"Because you're my friend, Sayori." Monika glanced over at Natsuki and Yuri, who were still making tea.

"Let's step out for a minute."

Monika led Sayori out of the clubroom, gently taking the smaller girl's hand. Sayori blushed and smiled slightly at the gesture.

They stepped into the hall, and Monika sat down on the floor, motioning for Sayori to join her.

She did so, hesitantly, taking Monika's hand again.

"So. What's on your mind?" Monika prompted, squeezing Sayori's hand.

Sayori frowned, biting her lip.

"I guess I'm sad." she mumbled. "I didn't want to accept it at first, but I just don't know how to feel happy anymore."

Monika nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sayori. What made you happy before?"

Sayori blushed, then looked away shyly.

"You... and the other club members. Now... I just feel like a burden. Like no one wants me here."

Monika smiled, looking down at her lap.

"Sayori... we all love you and want you here." she said softly. "And... well... I like you a lot more than you probably think."

Sayori stared at Monika.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I... I'm not sure. All I really know is I like you."

There was a slight giggle on Sayori's lips.

"Really? You mean..."

Monika nodded.

"Sayori, whatever happens, I want to make you feel good again. I care about you so much."

Sayori leaned closer to Monika, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly... I feel the same way about you. W-will it make you happy if..."

Monika pulled Sayori close and kissed her, this time on the lips.

"Sayori, _you_ make me happy. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you."

Sayori hugged Monika close, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Monika. You make me so happy."

Monika smiled, rubbing Sayori's back.

"I love you, Monika."

"I love you too, Sayori."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsuki did not by any means consider herself a romantic person.

So even when she got a bit of an interest in Yuri, she tried her best not to let it interfere with their relationship. That was weird. And wrong. No doubt her dad would be pissed.

Natsuki slumped into her desk, slightly groaning as Yuri was the next to enter the clubroom. She couldn't avoid her if she tried.

And, well, truth be told, she hadn't been trying.

Yuri cleared her throat, sitting down next to Natsuki.

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?"

"Of course not." Natsuki huffed. "...did you finish the manga I gave you?"

Yuri nodded cheerfully.

"To be honest, it was more fun to read with you, manga or not."

Natsuki blushed. "Y-yeah, I guess so."

Yuri glanced away, smiling slightly.

"And... did you finish the fantasy book I gave you?"

Natsuki frowned.

"W-well... I mean... Honestly I..." Natsuki let out a huff. "I'm not as fast at reading as you. And, anyway, I sort of wanted to..."

She shifted in her seat, her entire face going red.

"...read it together?" Yuri smiled.

Natsuki gave a slight nod, standing up from her desk and sitting down on the floor. Yuri sat next to her, and they attempted to balance the book between them.

"Jeez! You're too tall." Natsuki groaned. The book was heavier than any of her manga, so it was hard to hold it up, but it was too elevated on Yuri's lap and too low on Natsuki's to make reading comfortable for either of them.

Yuri let out a soft "hmm"

Natsuki frowned. "I guess we could sit in the desks. Jeez. That would sort of be a hassle, though."

Yuri shrugged, looking away. "Or maybe..."

She patted her lap.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"You... want me to sit on your lap?"

"O-only if you want to- I mean-" Yuri's face was also burning a bright red.

Natsuki sighed.

"I mean, only because it'll be easier this way. Not because I want to." she mumbled, shifting the book into her arms and sitting in Yuri's lap.

Natsuki was almost too flustered to speak. She realized how close she was to Yuri, and how soft and warm the taller girl was.

Yuri leaned her head over Natsuki's shoulder, putting her arms around the petite girl's waist.

"W-what are you doing all of a sudden?!"

Yuri seemed to realize what she'd done, and pulled her arms away.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsuki, I-I wasn't thinking- oh, God, did I really just-"

Natsuki slowly grabbed Yuri's hands from behind her and dragged them around her waist.

"I-it's fine. I was just startled." she mumbled. "Let's just read already."

Yuri smiled, pulling her Natsuki close into some sort of behind-hug. The smaller girl didn't make a sound, only flipped the book open to the first page.

After a moment of reading, Yuri's head perked up.

"Hey, Natsuki?" she whispered in her ear. Her voice was so soft and gentle. Natsuki's heart quickened.

"Y-yeah?"

"...Do you think... you could come over to my house sometime? We could do this more often."

Natsuki nodded slowly.

"Oh! Yeah! I'd like that."

Yuri hummed slightly.

"Me too."


End file.
